1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vent door assemblies for cargo bodies such as containers, trailers, etc. It particularly relates to refrigerated cargo bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Similar constructions of the prior art are best exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,970,347 Feb. 7, 1961; 3,094,058 June 18, 1963; 3,757,473 Sept. 11, 1973; and 3,952,542 Apr. 27, 1976. The present invention is an improvement over the patents of the prior art.